WONKYU Short Story - Late
by The Cho-I Belief Wonkyu
Summary: #HappyWonKyuDay FF WONKYU The Cho-I Belief 최시원 Love 조규현 WonKyu Shipper


- Happy WonKyu Days

**_ Author : Winda Junpyo_**

**_Title : Late _**

**_Cast : WonKyu _**

**_Genre : Sad *maybe*_**

**_-"Pengesalan Selalu datang di Akhir, So jangan tangisi setiap keputusan yang kita ambil, maju dan terus melangkah Kedepan"-_**

Author POV

Tesss !

Tesss !

Tesss !

Satu persatu tetesan air hujan membasahi bumi. Semakin lama air itu semakin deras, membuat semua orang yang berada di luar rumah berlomba-lomba mencari tempat berteduh.

Tapi lain halnya dengan seorang _Namja_ tampan yang masih betah dan tak beranjak dari tempatnya, membiarkan baju hitamnya basah kuyup terkena guyuran air Hujan.

Di depan sebuah pusaran nisan bulir-bulir air mata itu berjatuhan dengan derasnya seakan tak mau kalah dari derasnya air hujan.

Sepertinya sepertinya sangat terpukul dan merasa bersalah atas kematian temannya, any melainkan orang yang ia cintai . Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memayunginya dari belakang.

''Apa kau yang bernama Choi Siwon?'' tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya

''Ne,'' jawab Siwon singkat seraya menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya dan mendongkak pada sumber suara

''Kalau benar, ahjumma menemukan buku ini , sepertinya untukmu, ambillah'' ucapnya lagi seraya memberikan buku itu pada Siwon, entah buku apa itu.

''Kamsahamida ahjumma'' ucap Siwon seraya menyambut (?) buku itu

''Ini kau pakai payung ini dan cepatlah pulang, annyeong'' ucap yeoja paruh baya tadi memberikan payungnya pada Siwon dan

berlalu pergi.

Siwon termengun (?) menatap buku di genggamannya itu, hatinya seakan teriris mengingat _Namja_ pemilik buku itu, menyesal? tentu itulah yang di rasakan Siwon.

Ia masih belum mau beranjak dari posisinya, ia masih terdiam kaku di hadapan pusaran itu sesekali bulir-bulir air mata itu kembali berjatuhan, terlebih buku itu seakan mengingatkan Siwon pada kejadian-kejadian yang akan ia sesali seumur hidupnya.

_FlashBack_

_''Hari ini dia mengajakku menemaninya mengunjungi berbagai sekolah yang akan menjadi lawan sekolah kami selanjutnya... aku sangat bahagia karena dia selalu mengikutsertakan aku dalam segala kegiatannya. -CSW- "_ gumam Kyuhyun, tangannya sibuk mencurahkan semua hal yang dialaminya hari ini dalam sebuah Diary.

Kyuhyun membolak-balikan badannya di tempat tidur, fikirannya kembali melayang memikirkan seorang namja yang kurang lebih sudah 2 tahun belakang ini mengisi hari-harinya, walau status mereka hanya '_Sahabat_' tapi ada nilai plus untuk namja itu di hati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun benar-benar salah satu pengagum dari seorang Choi Siwon, namja berbadan tinggi, putih bersih, berhidung mancung, pintar, cuek dan juga Siwon merupakan kapten tim basket di sekolahnya.

Banyak yeoja dan namja yang menggilai Siwon, Kyuhyun sendiri sangat bangga menjadi satu-satunya Namja yang bisa dekat dengan Siwon, pasalnya namja tampan ini adalan teman sebangkunya sejak pertama masuk sekolah.

Lama-kelamaan pertemanan mereka berubah menjadi persahabatan,bahkan Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Siwon.

"Choi Siwon Neomu Saranghamida... aku akan segera mengakui semuanya padamu, tunggu aku Wonnie ^^" Kyuhyun segera menutup buku Diarynya dan menutup matanya juga^^

Keesokan harinya...

School...

Dengan semangat yang membara Kyuhyun memasuki gerbang sekolahnya, yah Kyunghee High School merupakan salah satu sekolah elit di Korea Selatan.

Mobil mobil mewah silih berganti memasuki pekarangan sekolah tersebut, memang pemandangan seperti ini sudah bukan hal aneh lagi.

Tapi kali ini Kyuhyun terdiam saat sebuah mobil melintas di depannya, sepintas ia melihat sosok yang sangat di kenalnya d dalam mobil tersebut.

Kyuhyun masih diam saat Mobil mewah itu berhenti dan memunculkan sosok yang tak asing lagi bagi Kyuhyun. Tadinya Kyuhyun ingin menghampiri dan menyapanya tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ada sosok lain yang juga keluar dari mobil mewah itu.

Sesosok yeoja dengan paras cantik, berkaki jenjang, berambut panjang, berpenampilan layaknya orang-orang terpandang.

Kyuhyun sempat terpana dan heran melihat sosok yeoja yang rasanya baru di kenalnya terlebih yeoja iu menggunakan seragam yang berbeda dari seragam sekolahnya, yang lebih membuatnya kaget sosok Siwon pun keluar dari mobil yang sama dengan yeoja itu.

''Kurasa yeoja itu bukan berasal dari sekolah kita'' ucap seorang yeoja yang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun.

''Kurasa begitu'' tambah temannya

"Wah... sepertinya tidak ada lagi kesempatan untuk kita" Ucap yeoja tadi dengan mimik yang begitu sedih dan berlalu dari samping

Kyuhyun.

''Benarkah? Yeojachingu Siwon?'' batin Kyuhyun mendadak perih.

Dengan langkah gontai dan tak bersemangat Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kelasnya, Kyuhyun nampak bingung dan tak percaya dengan hal yang di lihatnya.

''Siapa yeoja itu? benarkah _pacarnya_ Siwon? apa Siwon memang sudah punya pacar, tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah bicara padaku? kenapa ia merahasiahkannya? ah mana mungkin Siwon selalu bercerita apapun padaku, mana mungkin yeoja itu pacarnya, tapi bisa jadi dia kan masih normal? arrggg kau buat ku gila Choi Siwon, arrgggg'' teriaknya meluap dengan beribu pertanyaan dalam otaknya, orang-orang yang berpapasan dengnnya saja sampai kaget dan aneh melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

Sampai di depan kelas, Kyuhyun melihat Siwon bersama dengan teman-temannya, Siwon nampak bahagia sesekali ia tertawa lepas bersama temannya itu, entah apa yang mereka bicarkan, di sana ada Eunhyuk teman satu team Siwon mungkin mereka sedang membicarakan tentang basket.

Melihat itu membuat Kyuhyun mengingat kejadian tadi ia tak kuasa menahan rasa sakitnya, perih tentu saja, bagaimana tidak rencana yang sudah di susunnya terancam gagal.

Bukan kebahagiaan yang ia dapatkan tetapi sakit hati dan juga persahabatannya dengan Siwon terancam berantakan, pasalnya mana mungkin ia bisa bersikap baik-baik saja sementara hatinya hancur.

''Yak ! Kiyu..kiyu..?'' ledek Siwon , berharap Namja di sampingnya yang sedari tadi diam itu mau membuka mulutnya dan menanggapi ledekan Siwon seperti biasanya, kadang mereka bahkan perang mulut tak jarang tingkah mereka membuat seisi kelas terganggu. Namun nihil harapan Siwon, Kyuhyun hanya diam sesekali ia menundukan kepalanya tak bersemangat.

''aaahh aku tahu pasti kau sedang sakit gigi yah, makanya ga mau ngomong,hahaha'' tebak Siwon asal sambil tertawa, sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam seribu bahasa dan menenggelamkan kepalanya seakan sedang menguatkan dirinya agar tidak terisak di hadapan Siwon.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung Siwon yang sedari tadi mengamati Kyuhyun merasakan perubahan yang teramat sangat pada diri sahabatnya itu. Hal ini sangat mengganggu Siwon.

Namja manis yang biasanya ceria, selalu bercanda dengannya, saling melontarkan komentar-komentar lucu tentang lingkungnnya, contohnya saja bila ada guru yang penampilannya agak lucu sudah pasti itu menjadi topik yang menarik buat mereka perbincangkan sampai-sampai kadang guru tersebut menyadari dirinya sedang di tertawakan.

Tetapi hari ini menoreh pun tidak Kyuhyun lakukan,setiap pertanyaan yang Siwon lontarkan tak satu pun di tanggapi Kyuhyun .

-Teng... Teng-

Bel tanda berakhirnya segala kegiatan belajar mengajar berbunyi. Saat ini Kyuhyun berniat ingin mengeluarkan semua unek-unek yang mengganjal dalam hatinya, yah masalah tadi pagi ia ingin menanyakan langsung pada Siwon.

Dengan hati yang mantap dan siap menerima apapun jawaban dari Siwon. Setelah semua teman-temannya keluar, kini di kelas tersebut hanya tinggal Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

''Hey, Kyu.. kau kenapa sih? kenapa dari pagi mendiamkanku? apa aku punya salah eoh?'' tanya Siwon bertubi-tubi, dari nada bicaranya ada rasa kesal.

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya, dan balik menatap Siwon dengan senyum tipisnya.

''Siwon, ingat tidak bagaimana pertama kali kita ketemu?'' tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum akhirnya Kyuhyun mau berbicara juga padanya.

''Kita sama-sama menjadi murid paling _evil_ saat itu, sebagai murid baru tak biasanya seorang murid baru berani _mengerjai Sunbaenya_ bahkan guru sekalipun, betapa bodohnya kita saat itu, evil-ketemu evi, alhasil kita di hukum seharian'' tambah Kyuhyun lagi seakan tak membiarkan Siwon bicara, Siwon hanya bisa menyaksikan dan menyimak apa yang di bicarakan Kyuhyun.

''Mianhae ! aku sudah menodai persahabatan kita, aku lebih memilih mementingkan perasaanku di atas segalanya, aku memiliki perasaan melebihi seorang sahabat kepadamu, aku tahu ini tidak boleh. tapi diriku sendiri tak mampu menghindarinya ataupun menyangkalnya, aku teramat mencintaimu Choi Siwon, apa yang harus aku lakukan?'' ungkap Kyuhyun panjang lebar dan mulai menatap manik-manik mata Siwon yang shock.

Siwon hanya diam, dia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa untuk menanggapi pernyataan sahabatnya, seharusnya Siwon senang karna sesungguhnya Siwon juga mencintai Kyuhyun sejak lama. Namun saat ini ada orang lain yang telah di sisinya, yah yeoja tadi pagi memang kekasih Siwon.

''Jangan-jangan?kau berpacaran dengan yeoja tadi pagi yah?'' tanya Kyuhyun memecah lamunan Siwon.

''Maksudku tadi pagi kalian nampak mesra dan yeoja tadi sepertinya mengalungkanmu kalung berlambang SJ apa inisial kalian?'' tambah Kyuhyun sambil menyentuh kalung berinisial SJ yang menggantung di leher Siwon.

''hah? eummm'' ucap Siwon kaget dan tak mengira Kyuhyun akan menanyakan hal itu secepat ini.

''ah ,, keure ini inisial namaku dengan Jiwon, kemarin baru saja kami jadian'' ucap Siwon sedikit ragu, namun apa boleh buat dia harus mengatakan ini secepatnya sebelumKyuhyun mengetahuinya dari orang lain .

Sebenarnya ini semua berlawanan dengan hatinya,namun dirinya juga tidak mau menyakiti Jiwon, yang sebenarnya yeoja yang di tunangkan padanya. *biar ga cemburu pake adeknya Wondad aja -plakk-*

''Mianhae, bukan maksudku menyakitimu tapi, memang sebaiknya hubungan kita hanya sebatas sahabat saja, sungguh aku pun menyayangimu Kyu, sungguh.'' ucap Siwon setenang mungkin dengan menahan bulir-bulir air matanya yang hampir pecah di pelupuk matanya.

Tak terasa air mata Kyuhyun mulai menetes, pipinya seakan berubah menjadi lautan nan luas *lebe* Dadanya mulai sesak, sulit rasanya bernapas, hatinya hancur suhu udara terasa panas, isakan tak bisa tertahan lagi, ucapan Siwon seakan penolakan yang menyakitkan baginya.

Siwon menorah ke arah Kyuhyun , kaget sekaligus merasa bersalah dengan air mata yang Kyuhyun keluarkan.

''Ulljima , gweanchana? Mianhae Kyunnie..'' ucap Siwon sembil menghapus bulir-bulir air mata di pipi Kyuhyun.

''Hah! tentu saja apa perlu aku menangisimu!'' elak Kyuhyun menepis tangan Siwon dan menghapus air matanya sendiri dengan kasar.

''Kyuhyun-ah''ucap Siwon menatap mata sembab Kyuhyun mencari kejujuran di balik matanya.

''Nan gweanchana Choi Siwon'' Kyuhyun menyungingkan (?) senyum dengan terpaksa, tapi gagal seketika senyuman itu luncur oleh air mata yang mulai dengan deras keluar.

''Mianhae Wonnie..." ucap Kyuhyun lagi yang tak kuasa membendung air matanya dan berlari sekencang mungkin keluar meninggalkan Siwon.

Kyuhyun berlari dengan tangisnya, tak perduli orang menatapnya aneh, ia hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya dan berlari semakin kencang, Siwon pun tidak diam saja,ia ikut berlari dan mengejar.

''Kyuhyun..." teriak Siwon di tengah larinya (?)

Mereka terus kejar-kejaran, tak sadar kini Kyuhyun sudah berada di luar sekolah tepatnya di jalan raya yang cukup ramai.

Tanpa ia sadari sabuah motor sedang berlaju dengan kencangnya dan akhirnyaaaa

-ciiitttt,,,, brukkkk-

Tubuhnya terhempas ke jalan raya, deru nafasnya semakin tak beraturan, Kyuhyun masih bisa melihat bayangan Siwon yang semakin cepat berlari yang terus memanggil-manggil namanya.

Namun semakin bayangan itu mendekat semua semakin gelap, dan Kyuhyun menutup matanya untuk selamanya...

_Flashback End..._

Di dalam kamar tapatnya di samping tempat tidurnya, Siwon hanya bisa diam dan membisu mulutnya seakan terkunci oleh derasnya air mata yang berjatuhan di pipinya.

Kedua matanya masih setia membaca buku harian Kyuhyun, hatinya hancur di setiap lembar terdapat namanya maupun kejadiannya yang melibatkan dirinya. setiap detail kejadian itu tertera jelas di setiap lembar.

Mulai dari kejadian saat pertama kali Kyuhyun bertemu dengannya, mereka terlibat masalah bersama, menjadi bahan omelan guru-guru, sampai rasa bahagia Kyuhyun yang selalu sekelas dan sebangku dengannya. semua tertera jelas bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun yang sesungguhnya, Namja itu sudah menyukai bahkan mencintai dirinya dari pertama bertemu.

Kyuhyun yang sangat bahagia saat mereka pergi bersama, menghabiskan waktu bersama, saling mengkritik satu sama lain dan masih banyak hal manis.

Bukannya Siwon egois, justru dirinya tidak mau persahabatannya hancur karena cinta. Tapi pada akhirnya semua berakhir dengan menyakitkan bahkan sangat menyakitkan.

Siwon sadar bahwa seorang sahabat yang selalu bersamanya itu benar-benar mencintainya.

Siwon memang tak bisa membalas semua cinta Kyuhyun secara langsung tapi ia berjanji ia akan selalu menjaga orang yang di cintai maupun mencintainya dan tak akan pernah menyianyiakan siapa pun lagi , ia tak ingin penyesalannya ini akan terulang lagi, cukup hanya Kyuhyun yang membawa cintanya pergi untuk selamanya...

-The End-

- Happy WonKyu Day


End file.
